When the Music's Over
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: AU! Revolution. Sam recounts those final moment and the reason for the blackout. Squint C/D. ONESHOT


When the Music's Over

By: Wolfa Moon

SUMMARY: AU! Revolution. Sam recounts those final moment and the reason for the blackout. Squint C/D.

Disclaimer: Entertainment Only. This I hope is a one shot

WHEN THE MUSIC'S OVER

Sam looks out over the camp. It had been 5 years since the light went out. This camp an idea by Dean who took control over all those they have saved becoming their leader. It is strange to watch out the window of his cabin at all the people living and working together. A peaceful tranquility of lives moving on through the dark. Sitting down he opens a book. History has to be preserved.

_**We know why the lights went out. There is speculation some guess was a computer virus, others a solar flair, and then there are other lies. The real reason the lights went out is because heaven faded away and hell is closed off. The good and dark gone. The balance that earth held no more. So with that the mystic energy we called electric, technology all gone. Yet there are rumors that there are ways to turn the electric back on. That there are devices that help power the old. We have several of those devices. Especially since we have a few ex-angels with us. The necklace is designed to contain an angel's grace. **_

_**We had some time before the lights went out to gather others to mathmatize the grace. Create a program to help others. Castiel being a huge part of that. Are long time friend angel.**_

Looking out the window he watches said angel teach the children who flock around him. Him becoming some sort of pied piper. The kids still seeing his light. Even some of the women and men fawning as well as he passed. Smirking Sam realizes why Dean is jealous. Keeps telling him to make his move. No, Dean will sulk and hide behind the women who throw themselves at him. Compensating. Shaking his head and long hair from his face he looks to where he left off.

_**The whole world thrived on energy. It was apart of our lives in growing food, purifying the water and medical technology to save lives. Gone.**_

_**There is hope out there that the technology will start someday. But for now we try and remain quiet and hidden form the civil wars around us. Yet they still come. The up and comer is the Monroe militia. Trying to charge taxes. **_

_**We give them a good fight and stand our ground. **_

_**Back to the blackout. Castiel had been falling again before it happened. He had been gathering angels together of who would listen to him to a central point. Dropping in on us and telling us that soon it would happen. For we had won over hell. Locked them all up. No more demons. Well colored eyed variety. Only demons left are the ones who turned human or are human who are just dark inside. We had little time. **_

_**Dean found this haven for us. He seemed upset at first when he first voiced it. Cas scoped it out agreeing it is a good place to seek refuge. So we stockpiled. Spread word to hunters who would listen to them. Hell is closed up and heaven is closing their gates. People came and helped prepare. Gathering what people they trusted and families. The camp was full a month before the blackout. Having moved all of Bobby's house into this cabin. This cabin is the library, 5**__**th**__** from the right of the entrance. There are books, music instruments, games and other things to occupy time. Then there is a secret hold in all the cabins. A place to hide, a place to hide supplies form the militia. Our camp a fort of metal and cement walls. Protected. **_

_**Things have changed yet they remain the same. It's amazing how a hunter's life is easily adaptable to this techless world. Our skills based on dark age things. We can even make our own cloths. Off base.**_

_**Remember the questions when you were a kid in school. To the elder generation, where were you when JFK was shot? This older generation, where were you on 9/11? Now this generation and survivors, where were you when the lights went out? There are counts in another book in this library called Lights Out 2012. Most of them will testify to being here. Others will have been gathering family. Some who came upon us and passed our entrance exam. An angel can still see even without the powers of heaven. Still have some of that grace in them, a speck. **_

_**Anyway, I was not here. I had gone off to get a friend. A friend I had almost forgotten about, Lindsey (Free To Be You & Me). Dean even went after Lisa and Ben even after they didn't know him anymore. Well I was on the road. Gave a phone call to Castiel that I had found her. He came, well he did but fell right at out feet. Thank goodness we had already started moving. The phone call had gone out to all who knew and decided to wait till the last minute to thrive on the old ways. We stockpiled ice cream for the final farewell to frozen churned pasteurized milk. Cas landed hard. He hurt his arm but he still healed quickly somewhat. But we journeyed there. Took 3 days but we arrived just as the last of the ice cream was being eaten. Those 3 days seemed a lifetime ago. But that gap that seemed to be between Castiel and I diminished. He was my brother before but now more. He had come so we wouldn't be alone. So he could light the way. He is a good brother.**_

_**The lights are out and people still want and miss. There is a list of things we miss. When are stockpile of toilet paper goes I know what mine will be. Right now it's the internet. I miss the little escape it gave. The chance to explore different continents without all the travel. No money required. Now places I will never see. But can still read about them but no longer YouTube videos of them to gaze and dream upon. **_

_**For those who read this later on after these first five years into the blackout. Remember it won't ever be as simple as it once was. But then again whenever was it so easy. Times will be hard. You will lose family. You will dream of greater things beyond these walls. Want for the past. But don't dwell to hard. There is always a silver lining. Keep praying that heaven is still there. That we still have a final resting place. The angels hope so.**_

_**But if the electricity does come back on, then the angels have come back or worse to consider is that hell has reopened somehow. But if it turns on every once and a while that is a prayer wave being sent out by our angels here. It's almost time for it to go out. Beware there are those past angels who are not happy that their grace has been turned into an on/off switch. Today's wave we're gonna use to watch a cartoon. Presto, I think. The little things. Till then. Pray.**_

Sam gets up looking at the truth behind the dark. He would ask the angels to come in and delve upon their impute and describe grace. Also the scientist would write down the formula in making a program to intercept the grace. That can be a later chapter. Now it is the human side and knowledge of angels and demons.

Getting up he closes the book and places it on a high shelf that really only he can reach. Going outside he smiles at the fellow hunters, neighbors, and community. This is as close to an apple pie life he has ever had. Dean will never admit it to be apple pieish. He is still a leader of them and taking on the burdens with Sam and Castiel by his side. Following the trail he goes to where the short will be shown. Coming upon Lindsey he wraps his arms around her. His hands going over her belly. She had given him a chance while they both were in the dark. He had also saved her again. And her curiosity to solve a mystery appealed to it.

Looking to Castiel and the few other angels who had decided to be here sit in a semi circle. Children being drawn to them. Each having a few in their lap. Even one of them holding his own child in his arms. Another getting ready to have one. Their lives so human now. Castiel looks fondly upon a few of the woman who have attached themselves to him. One of them rubbing her tummy. Sam can only smile. The women outnumbering the men. Didn't matter much all rules have changed.

The strings of lights begin to flicker on. We wait patiently. The screen comes alive to a menu and then it starts. Hoping for the little things. Sam rubs Lindsey occupied belly again. His eyes go to his brother who is sitting behind our adopted brother. Smiling and grinning at each other like kids. The simple things.

WHEN THE MUSIC"S OVER  
- The Doors

So when the music's over  
When the music's over, yeah  
When the music's over  
Turn out the lights  
Turn out the lights  
Turn out the lights


End file.
